Una locura sin fin
by AlexandriaNyan
Summary: Perú pidiendo a gritos que la pongan en un internado de hombres. Luna Lovegood acude a Perú para que la ayude a encontrar a aquel japones. Aquella aventura les llevara a hacer una locura. Mal summary, pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooo! (no hablo inglés, por cierto)**

 **Bien, a las personas que se tomaron lo molestia de leer esta historia: Gracias! (Es mi primer historia)  
Esta historia, tendrá como parejas (Aunque suene muy rara la primera…) :**

 **Luna Lovegood x Japón  
Perú x Chile  
Fem! Usax Uk  
Fem Canadá x Prusia  
Fem! N. Italia x Alemania  
Fem! Romano x España  
Fem! China x Rusia  
Entre otras que se irán descubriendo al paso de la historia  
Además que iba a ser muy larga ^^;**

 **(Por cierto, aquí hay travestismo)  
**

Prologo:

Era una mañana tranquila, en un país en donde se creó un imperio fuerte y magnifica, pero por cosas del destino aquel imperio desapareció, los años pasaron y en aquel territorio quedo una chica, nieta de dicho imperio, llamada Perú. 

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no puedo verlo?!- Vocifero- Necesito ver a mi hermano, kuczynski.

-Lo siento mucho Perú, pero en ese internado simplemente van hombres, no mujeres- Hablo tranquilamente el nuevo presidente del Perú- No habría forma que entraras.

-Si la hay, kuczynski, si se te olvida, todos los países, excepto mi hermano Bolivia, creen que soy un chico-Explico- pan comido ¿no?- sonrió diciendo esto último.

El presidente negó varias veces- No va ser muy fácil, ¿si te descubren?-pregunto- Perú, si sabes que enfrente de ese internado hay una de mujeres ¿no?

Si, pero… ¡Es complicado! –Exaspero ya casi a su límite, un poco más y ya se iba a jalar los pelos de su cabello. Se puso de rodillas y agacho la cabeza- Por favor, kuczynski, necesito decírselo. 

Suspirando manifestó- Está bien Perú, te inscribiré en el internado, pero levántate- Dicho y hecho, Peru se levantó repitiendo seguidamente gracias dando saltitos alegres- Pero- Continuo el presidente, deteniendo sus saltitos de felicidad- Tiene que encargarse de una invitada nuestra que viene de Inglaterra.

-¿De Inglaterra?- Después de pensarlo asintió- Está bien, ¿Cómo se llama? 

-Se llama Luna Lovegood.


	2. Capitulo 2

-¿Luna Lovegood?-Pregunto Perú-Está bien, pero, ¿de dónde es?

-Proviene de Inglaterra-Perú se tensó, teniendo esperanza de que aquella inglesa no sea como su país- Y no, no es como Arthur-Se rio un poco al ver que la trigueña se relajaba.

-Eso me relaja, tener a un inglesa con el mismo humor de Inglaterra sería un problema-Dijo aliviada-Entonces… ¿Dónde está?

-Está en la habitación de al lado-Contesto Kuczynski-Por cierto, no la mires raro si ves que está leyendo una revista al revés.

-Está bien…-Extrañada cerró la puerta dirigiéndose a la habitación de al lado, encontrándose con un chica adolescente, de cabello rubio sucio, piel blanca. Y en efecto leyendo una revista al revés- Disculpa, ¿eres Luna Lovegood?

La rubia dejo de leer la revista, su mirada se encontró conmigo, ¡era muy bonita! Aunque tenía un aire de chiflada, tal vez porque llevaba un collar con corchos de cerveza de mantequilla-Si soy yo, ¿Tu eres Perú?

Me alarme, ¡¿Cómo es que lo sabía?! Luna al notar mi nerviosismo hablo- Tranquila, tu presidente me lo dijo-Me tranquilice, un poco más y ya me daba algo.

-Entonces, Luna ¿Por qué quisiste hablar conmigo?-Juraba que había visto un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero aun así permaneció tranquila.

-Bueno, es sobre Japón-¿Sobre Japón? ¿Cómo es que lo conocía?-Lo conocí en el 2000, yo estaba paseando en el parque por la noche…

-RECUERDO-

Entonces me senté en un banco, leyendo la revista de mi padre al revés, "El Quisquilloso" hasta que oí una voz con acento japonés.

-Disculpe, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?-Hablo de manera muy formal, yo solo asentí retomando a mi lectura. Después de unos minutos hablo de nuevo- Perdón por molestarla, pero… ¿Por qué está leyendo una revista al revés?

-Porque así puedo encontrar hechizos ocultos-Voltee para mirarlo, encontrándome sus labios a unos milímetros de los míos. Avergonzado se alejó rápidamente- ¡L-Lo siento! No quise hacer eso… -Rojo ocupo en su cara, de alguna manera se veía lindo.

-Descuida, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Honda Kiku ¿y usted?

-Luna Lovegood- Le sonreí, un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas-Y Kiku, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Vine a visitar unos amigos míos- Respondió-Pero me perdí…

Me reí un poco, nuevamente el rubor adornado en sus mejillas-P-Por favor, no se ría.-De alguna manera, me dio ganas de besarlo, sin pensarlo dos veces lo hice.

Cuando me aleje de el, sin dejar que el japonés dijera una sola palabra, saque mi varita y le lance un hechizo el cual le borraría el recuerdo de que lo ocurrido y al mismo tiempo dejándolo desmayado, lo deje acostado en el banco y me aleje riñéndome de mis acciones.

Después de eso habían pasado dos años, de alguna manera yo no cambiaba en físico, siguieron pasando los años y seguía con el mismo resultado…

-FIN DEL RECUERDO-

\- Hasta que llego el 2016 y decidí investigar, supe que estaba en un internado, trate de contactar con alguno de su amigos y con el, pero no había información alguna de ellos, y te encontré, eres la única que no se había ido al internado, por suerte mía- Me quede pensando, que una humana normal besara a una nación y se convertiría, por así decirlo, en inmortal, ya que nunca había sucedido (por lo que ella sabía) aquello.

Esto era muy raro.

Y Perú no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados hasta resolver esto.


End file.
